An Unexpected Turn In Fate
by neverendingcycle
Summary: Ginny Weasley enters Hogwarts for her sixth year she discovers two things: her gift to see into the future and that a certain ferret is willing to fight alongside her and the famous trio.  draco/ginny ; ron/hermione ; harry/oc
1. Prologue

**Summary: **As Ginny Weasley enters Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her fifth year she goes through two major shocks of her life. The first being the discovery of her magical gift; a sight into the future and the other, standing alongside a certain ferret as dark forces attempt to penetrate Hogwarts walls. The trio along with Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy is just as involved; finding themselves in strange twists of fate, new friendships, love triangles and most of all coming to know their stand against the most dangerous force known to them. D/G; R/H; H/OC

**A/N:** Erase away whatever happened in HBP – that includes Harry/Ginny's relationship, Dumbledore's death, Snape's escape and Draco's task!

******Dis**claimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is for pure pleasure and amusement.

**Prologue**

Ginny Weasley took a hold of Molly Weasley's hand as a throng of people came about from many of the shops and added to the already over-crowded street of Diagon Alley. Although it was only late August and there was only a slight breeze in the air it was enough to provide chills for the wizards rushing about in Diagon Alley. As Ginny saw goose bumps rise on Harry and Ron's arms who were walking just ahead of her she thanked Merlin she had decided to put on a sweater when leaving.

"A pretty necklace for the pretty girl?" a toothless wizard asked from Ginny's right. The wizard held a necklace of ivory silver chain and ruby red stones held out so it was visible to both Weasley females. "It will especially come in handy chasing off those silly boys" added the begrimed faced wizard whose eyes travelled appreciatively along Ginny's body, making her feel uncomfortable.

"What will it take to chase your lot off?" replied an angry Arthur Weasley from behind Ginny. He then muttered something along the lines of "think us dimwitted" and "dark magic" and nudged both Ginny and Molly Weasley along.

", we've got to go to Obscurus Books" said Hermione as she turned and pointed up at brown and gold lettering on a doorway of a shop that seemed to be falling sideways, to its right.

"Yes. Yes, of course. I thought I read some books on Ron's list that could only be found here." Molly replied. "Arthur dear? Would you be so kind? Ginny really needs some new robes. My, how you kids grow…" Shaking her head she continued "Would you accompany Ron, Harry and Hermione? I will take Ginny to Madam Malkin's"

"Yes, of course" Arthur said. He looked down at his muggle watch and frowned for a bit until finally, coming to a realization. "Ah, yes. Meet u at noon right near Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour? That gives us exactly 2 hours to get the last bit done for the day!"

"See you then" Molly pecked her husband goodbye and held on to Ginny's hand again as if she was five and moved on to the bustling street.

Ginny followed her mother along as they headed toward the robe shop. Although she had just turned sixteen she didn't mind being lead on by her mother, even if it was by her hand. Unlike most teens her age she loved her mother and father's affections even if it was in public. There was a sense of dread in the air ever since Voldemort had risen to power again. She didn't like to be such a pessimist and think of everything as only temporary but in the end, she was no child. The obvious was visible to everyone and she knew, in the dark time that lay ahead of everyone nothing was certain. So, she had decided to change her outlook on life and treasure whatever meant the most to her and her parents were certainly on top of that list.

"Here we are, dear" Molly Weasley said as she opened the door to Madam Malkin's. Ginny followed in after her, only a few steps behind and looked around. The store was surprisingly empty. She looked around the many robes hung about the shop. Formal, casual, fancy, fire-proof, outdoors... all sorts of materials, colors and sizes.

"Ah, ! Hogwarts robes I assume? Gryffindor crest?" only smiled at Madam Malkin giving an indication that she stood correct. Ginny stepped up on the stool for measurements, knowing the process well after six years. A dizziness took over Ginny at the sudden change of height. "Blood rush" grumbled Ginny touching her forehead. _"I really shouldn't have slept in and missed breakfast"_She thought.

"You've certainly grown. From a young girl to a young lady now, eh?" Madam Malkin commented much to Ginny's discomfort. She then took her measurements and proceeded to ask how many robes were needed.

Ginny knew her family's situation when it came to money and also knew of her mother's discomfort but want of giving her kids only the best so she spoke up and said "Just two, thank you". Madam Malkin promised only a little wait and disappeared off to the back. Ginny went back and sat with her mother who smiled. "Are you sure that's enough for the school year?" she asked. "It's more than enough" Ginny smiled up at her and then said "Promise" to reassure her once she saw the uncertain look on Molly's face.

About hour and a half later Molly Weasley and Ginny exited the robe shop and thanked Madam Malkin. With some time left to spare still both Weasley females decided to head over to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for a last bit of shopping. Ginny had some vital potion ingredients that needed to be bought on her list. Although it was easy for her to get Ron's books from his previous years her potion ingredient weren't something that could be reused. After several "ughs" and "icks" from both Molly and Ginny and only a little incident involving Ginny screaming murder after something furry touching her foot which only turned out to be an enchanted mop, cleaning the filthy floor of the shop they were able to exit the shop with sighs of relief. Even after six years and more, on Molly's part, both mother and daughter couldn't shake away the jitters they got being near creepy crawly things in the shop.

As promised they headed toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Turning the corner, it wasn't hard to spot Ron and Arthur's bright red hair. They seemed to be waiting for Ginny and . Hermione waved her arms as she spotted the two and came toward them. Ginny waved back and smiled. As the made both Weasley females made their way over to the rest of the group Ginny couldn't help but bring her hands to her head.

"Alright there, dear?" Molly Weasley frowned at Ginny.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine Mum". Pushing away all thoughts of her sudden dizziness again Ginny joined alongside her mother and rejoined the group.

"All done, then?" asked Arthur. After a nod from Molly he turned to Ron who was saying "**Now **can we go visit Fred and George?"

"Gosh, Ronald! Have some patience!" Hermione said with a look of disapproval.

"I have had patience for all day, Hermione! Why couldn't we go there first, Mum?" he asked

"Be_cause _Ron! Everything we needed to get would've been long gone! We already came as late as it is! School's going to start soon! August is already done! Can you believe it?" she said with such excitement shining in her eyes Ginny honestly started to wonder about her.

"You and school… bloody hell, it's like we're going to a Quidditch World Cup!"

"DO NOT SWEAR, RONALD WEASLEY!" screeched "Have some decency! You are a grown man!" and she then proceeded to whack Ron with a flyer she had gotten from Madam Malkin's – containing models twirling and showing off the latest robes.

"Alright, alright! Sorry" Ron muttered unhappily as Harry laughed along with everyone else. "Shut up, Harry" Ron said, as his ear turned red.

"Well then, come on! Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes it is!" Arthur said as he led the group up Diagon Alley, toward Gringotts where the twins' shop was.

Ginny fell into step with Hermione who was still muttering about Ron and tried to calm her down with the excitement of school beginning again. Hermione momentarily forgot about Ron and started to discuss her classes. Both girls were following Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ron and Harry following closely behind. The latter agreeing with the other as to "how bloody cool it would be to have a Quidditch World Cup again".

"… of course Harry and Ron think it's useless but History of Magic seems to be a … Ginny?" Hermione realized her friend looked ill and stopped halfway her sentence. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine" Ginny replied. She put on a reassuring smile but her head seemed to be spinning in circles and she felt like it might just explode.

"Oi ! You almost tripped me Gin!" Ron exclaimed since Ginny had stopped walking and was clutching to her head. "Gin, you okay?" Ron asked his sister, all traces of annoyance gone and a worry in his voice. Mr and turned as they heard the commotion behind them.

"Ginny?" asked, matching the worry in Ron's voice.

"I'm fine. Just a headache. I skipped out on breakfast… I think that's just it" Ginny said. Of course, that seemed to be the only reasonable explanation. Although, the pain that she was suffering through didn't seem to be coming from a skipped meal. "I'm fine" she lied. Her mother looked at her, unsure but started walking again but came to a stop abruptly.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the scum of the wizarding world" drawled a familiar voice.

The entire group stopped and glared at Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. The latter looked down on them as if they _were _scum and her nose so high in the air as if she smelled a dead Hippogriff. "Don't bother, Draco. They're not worth it" drawled Narcissa, her voice matching as of her husband. Mother and son continued their way, passing by the group with noses still in the air. Draco purposefully walking close by unlike his mother who seemed to shrink away from the group. His actions were only then explained when he slammed his shoulder into Harry as he went but his plans came quickly to a halt as Ginny let out a piercing scream and grabbed on to the next thing to her… Draco Malfoy.

As the exchange between the two hated families went on Ginny had done her best to ignore her headache. She had closed her eyes momentarily to regain posture but that had only worsened things. The headache or whatever it was grew stronger by the moment, making Ginny so dizzy she could hardly stand. Just as she had opened her eyes again a piercing pain shot through her and Ginny was sure any moment now pieces of her fried brain would rest in Diagon Alley. Then, another pain shot throughout her body coming to her temples and exploding like the infamous fireworks of Fred and George. That's when Ginny couldn't hold in the scream, that's when she grabbed on to Draco Malfoy for her dear life and that's when she saw a boy of mere five trying to get on a broom with no success and then opening a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, eavesdropping on his father holding a black diary, kicking a scared house elf, Dobby, with a satisfied smirk on his face, on his broom with the wind in his hair, crying in what seemed to be his Hogwarts dormitory. The silver haired boy got older as the images came to Ginny. More images came…flooding through her mind. "Stop! What's happening to me?" she wanted to yell but more and more came until finally she saw an emerald ring, a silver haired boy reaching for it and having his life sucked away right in front of her eyes. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. Looking at the shock and hatred etched into the boy's face she was clinging on and realizing who it was, she let go.

"Ginny!"

"GINEVRA!"

"Merlin's beard! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?"

That was all Ginny heard before she gave away to the sudden darkness clouding her brain and fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first story so if I didn't do that well of a job please let me know! Review, review, review! Even if you don't have anything nice to say! I love criticism – it'll only make me better! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter!

**P.S:** It will get a lot longer as they go on! Promise.


	2. Questions & Enquires

**Summary:** As Ginny Weasley enters Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her sixth year she goes through two major shocks of her life. The first being the discovery of her magical gift; a sight into the future and the other, standing alongside a certain ferret as dark forces attempt to penetrate Hogwarts walls. The trio along with Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy is just as involved; finding themselves in strange twists of fate, new friendships, love triangles and most of all coming to know their stand against the most dangerous force known to them. D/G; R/H; H/OC

**A/N:** Erase away whatever happened in HBP – that includes Harry/Ginny's relationship, Dumbledore's death, Snape's escape and Draco's task!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter. This is for pure pleasure and amusement.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Questions and Enquires**

Draco Malfoy pushed through the change room door and ran a hand through his windswept hair. His sweat stained robes were proof of the hot sun and the increasingly fast beat of his heart of an afternoon well spent.

"Master?"

Draco turned around to see wide blue eyes staring up at him. "What is it, Myriah?" he asked as he placed his broom against a wall and sat to undo his shoes. A cold shower sounded pretty good to Draco at the moment.

"Master Lucius wishes to speak to Master Draco in his study" was the timid house elf's reply. Myriah's fear was not hidden. She did anything to avert Draco's eyes and stayed a good distance away from Draco as if the mere closeness of him would cost her her life.

Draco got up from his seat and picked up a towel from a nearby shelf with the Malfoy family crest on it. "Not now Myriah. I need to shower. Tell him I'll be there in a bit"

"Myriah is very sorry to interrupt Master Draco's plan b-but Master Lucius says -"

"Well tell him to **wait** Myriah" and with that Draco disappeared into the bathroom leaving a very scared house elf behind who also disappeared soon after with a_ crack, _dreading Lucius' punishment.

Draco hadn't realized how badly he needed the shower until the cold water hit his body. With a sigh of content he let his muscles relax and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment of peace. His moment, however, didn't last long. His mind wandered to his father's request to see him and his heart quickened pace as if he was on his broom again. What did he want? Why was it so urgent – Myriah had made it obvious it was. _"It's obvious isn't it?"_ he thought _"It's about the Weasel girl"_. That gloomy thought didn't help matters, his heart only beat faster as if it had suddenly spurted wings and wanted to take off on its own. A vision of dark brown eyes clouded Draco's mind and he let out a groan.

"Damn that insolent little girl. Just another thing to add to my list" he groaned and got out of the shower.

It was quite pathetic really. Something he never imagined himself doing but as of late the only thing that crossed his mind was of a muggle-loving, blood traitor Weasley. Ever since the incident at Diagon Alley all Draco did was ponder over the events. He couldn't believe such filth had **actually** touched his robes or the fact that his _own _hands had made contact with Weasley filth without the use of _Imperius_. "Ugh. This is pathetic. So what? Why should I waste my precious time thinking over s-some _stupid _muggle-loving scum. She embarrassed herself. I was the one… bloody a-attacked by that filth." He muttered and toweled himself dry and proceeded to slip on the clean set of robes that were placed in a nearby shelf provided by the house elves.

Draco was fully aware his obvious discomfort with the whole situation wasn't the fact that he had decided to never touch those robes again what with it contaminated with Weasley filth. No, it went a lot deeper than that. Although that was part of the real reason he had spent hours pondering over the event was because of the unease and anxiety he felt. He didn't like to admit it and he even thought himself crazy for how could it be? The Weasley girl had nothing special about her, she never did but that morning he felt as if he was naked, all his defenses had been torn down by her mere touch. Defenses that his mother and father had taught him to build ever since he was born but they all came down once he locked eyes with her. He felt as if she was looking through him, right into his soul and reading his every thought and fear. Something the old hoax Trelawney had always pretended to do and failed but… but this Weasley girl was a complete different story. Draco's unease came back to him again. No one had ever made him feel that way. It was as if he was standing in front of The Dark Lord who was capable of reading one's mind or Dumbledore.

"Ugh! Stop. Stop Draco. You're making a fool of yourself… it can't be" he let out his frustration at the bench he had recently occupied by kicking it and then stormed out of the change room and headed inside the Malfoy Manor, to his father's study where his father would most likely to be.

Draco's assumption seemed to be true for when he reached the study Lucius Malfoy looked up from his desk and signaled Draco to come in.

"Ah, Draco. Do come in" Lucius welcomed, quickly stashing away whatever he had been looking at. Draco caught a glimpse of some silver and emerald green but shrug it off. What his father chose to do in his spare time was none of Draco's business. He took a seat from across his father and waited for his father to begin discussing the dreaded event at Diagon Alley.

"I see your own amusements are more important than a word with you father, Draco?"

"I'm pretty sure, Father, you wouldn't like me to be smelling worse than that oaf Hagrid" Draco curtly replied knowing he was stepping into dangerous territory, being so bold.

"Manners, Draco. Preparing yourself for Quidditch I assume? I hope Slytherin does better this year, it's your last chance Draco" Lucius had now left his seat and was standing in front of the window that took place at the back of the study in place of a wall with his hands behind his back. Heavy green curtains covered it's wide length, hiding the back of Malfoy Manor and the Malfoy Quidditch Pitch from view where Draco assumed his father had been watching him.

"Yes, of course. I'd love to see Potter's face when the trophy is ours" Draco said. It was a lie. Although Draco **would **love to win the cup for his last year the real reason he went flying wasn't to better himself. It was because of the damned weasel. Ever since he had woken thoughts of the events had flooded his mind and he had decided to shake it all off with flying. It had worked, although only momentarily. "But we're not here to talk Quidditch, are we Father?"

"No, we're not" Lucius took place on his abandoned seat and looked into his son's grey eyes. "I am aware of what happened at Diagon Alley. Narcissa informed me."

Draco only stared.

"You are well aware of the hatred between our families Draco for you feel it too. You are a smart young man Draco and you've made me proud in recognizing the importance of pure-blood but you mustn't embarrass me again. That event spread like wildfire and I have answers to give as you very well know"

"Of course. I understand Father. Is that all?"

"No"

Draco raised his eyebrows and waited for his father to continue.

"The Dark Lord isn't happy Draco. The reason for that is obvious to both of us. He likes to… to test people. Of course that is of his favourite pupil – the others aren't worthy of this. We are among them Draco. I fear… I fear he would involve you in this test knowing fully well how important you are to your mother and I"

"F-father… I …" You what, Draco? You understand? You're ready to take on the "test" ? He didn't know what to say and for once he was at a loss of words. He turned from confused to angry. _Potter._ It was all his fault if he hadn't… hadn't been so bloody stupid and gotten into the ministry! Oh, who was he kidding? His parents had a part too. He would never say it out loud but their "devotion" had lead to this awful mess.

"I will try my best not to burden you Draco but I felt it was right to warn you. You are free to leave"

Still at a loss of words Draco left with a "Good Afternoon" and headed to his room. Looking down at his watch that was given to him as a traditional seventeenth birthday present Draco decided to head to his room until lunch would be served – there were two more hours to kill. Upon entering his room he picked up a book from his shelf and started to read: _The Guide to Mastering Potions: Volume III._ This act wasn't new nor foreign to him. Being an only child he had taught himself his own tricks and trades to keep himself amused. Although he didn't look the type but Draco happened to be the next best to Hermione Granger in his year but that was only thanks to this certain trick – breaking free from boredom until boredom hunt him down. However, in this case it wasn't boredom he ran from, it were thoughts of Ginny Weasley. Shaking his head to stop himself from getting distracted he opened the book and started to read.

Draco was just about to flip the page to Chapter 3 when Myriah appeared with a _crack_, twisting a dirty rag with her long and nimble fingers. "Lunch is served Master Draco" she informed.

"I'll be there shortly." he replied dismissively and headed to his bathroom to freshen up while Myriah disappeared with another _crack. _

Lunch was a quite affair. Lucius didn't speak much other than the occasional comments here and there while Narcissa asked Draco of his early flying experience and discussing Draco's new head boy status.

"I'm quite surprised Dumbledore didn't give it to Potter" drawled Lucius. "The two share quite a bond don't they?"

"The poor always come last – Potter only has it going for him for that scar on his head. In real situation like this it's Draco, of course, who's gotten Potter a run for his galleons." Narcissa looked at her son proudly.

The conversation carried on with no mention of the "test" and Draco was glad to leave it be as well as the Diagon Alley incident. With a kiss from his mother and a curt nod from his father Draco headed back inside his room to wait for the day to be over.

When the sun finally started to set and the moon peaked behind twinkling stars Draco got into his bed with many more questions then he already had swimming in his mind. Not only did he have to face Ginny Weasley the next morning on the train to Hogwarts but also wait and ponder over The Dark Lord's test for his family. He didn't know what the outcomes would be with both situations but he knew things were going to be pretty different this year.

* * *

"RON! That's _terrible_!" Hermione shrieked as she watched Ron kick a gnome in the face and break it's nose for there was a trail of blood everywhere the gnome stepped.

"Hermione, c'mon. We're suppose to be de-gnomigng the garden aren't we? These things are nasty little budgers" he replied carelessly as he aimed a kick at another gnome peeking out of a bush.

"Yes, de-gnoming Ron! Not injuring them to death! That's so cruel!" Hermione looked as if Ron had kicked Crookshanks.

"God, Hermione! Take your spew somewhere else!"

"For the _millionth _time Ronald it's not spew! It's S.P.E.W – and it's for house elves!" She replied haughtily

Ginny Weasley couldn't help but laugh at her friend and her brother. She didn't know why they couldn't just kiss and get it over with. She along with everybody else knew they both fancied each other but it seemed they were the only two who didn't know. Shaking her head she went back to de-gnoming her part of the garden. The sun seemed quite hot for August but she didn't complain. "_Better sunny than rain" _she thought.

"Hey"

Ginny glanced up to see a pair of green eyes looking down at her. Her heart hammered and she blushed but managed to come up with a reply."Hey to you too."

"They're at it again. I thought it was best to leave them alone" Harry laughed uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you like some help? I'm all done."

"Yeah. Why not?"

The two teenagers got to work silently. Occasionally apologizing and smiling when they bumped into each other. Both seemed to have something on their mind for they didn't talk much and enjoyed each other's company. Ginny seemed to be having trouble with a certain gnome. She was twisting and pulling at his leg but he held on to close by vines and stood his ground. "Here, let me help" Harry noticed Ginny's difficulty and pulled with strength that could only come from years of Quidditch and threw the gnome across the backyard

Ginny was about to compliment Harry on his strengths when she was suddenly interrupted by her mother. All four teenagers looked up as made her way towards them with a tray full of glasses for each of them.

"Lemonade dears?" asked as she carried four glasses of cold lemonade toward the garden. "I thought you could use some refreshments." Glancing up at the sky she said "The weather has a mind of it's own doesn't it?"

"You thought right!" Ron gulped down his glass as soon as he got his hands on it which magically refilled itself.

"Ron, you can be such a pig. It's not going anywhere… take your time!" Hermione looked at him disapprovingly while Ron only gave her a goofy grin "Thank you, " she said and reached for a glass for herself.

"No problem, Dear! I suggest you four rest for a bit. Go sit in the shade, after all it's back to Hogwarts tomorrow! I don't want to tire you out too much" and with that she headed back inside the Burrow to prepare their lunch, no doubt.

"So how are you doing, Ginny?" It was Hermione who asked. She looked cautious and a bit nervous. Ever since the incident Ginny had stayed in her room. The first few days due to her feeling unwell but then later, even when she felt fine she chose to stay inside – away from everyone's question and enquires even when she was invited to play quidditch or go swimming in the lake near The Burrow. Today was the first day Ginny had actually willingly come outside and interacted with everybody around her and it seemed, Hermione took both notice and advantage of that.

"I'm fine. Just a bit nervous – to go back to Hogwarts and face him" was Ginny's uncertain reply. They were all sitting under the shade of a tree in The Burrow's backyard with their backs to the burrow, facing a view of lush green hills and the lake that was visible from their spot. A silence took over them at the mention of Draco Malfoy, by "him" they all knew who Ginny meant.

"Yeah, you really messed up there Ginny. I mean Mafoy – of all people, Malfoy!" Ron broke the silence. His insensitive comment had obviously gotten to Ginny for she looked down in her lap and started to play with her glass.

"Ron that's -" Hermione was cut off by Harry who looked angry at him.

"Yeah, Ron because she chose to faint and cling to Malfoy for her life, right?"

Ron blushed. "I only meant… Sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, Ron. I'm going to go get more lemonade." Ginny lied and got up. Her lie was obvious to the trio but they chose to stay silent.

"Okay. See you in a bit, okay?" Hermione smiled up at Ginny who nodded and made her way back inside The Burrow. She distinctly heard Hermione chide Ron for his stupidity and Ron defend himself.

"All right, dear?" Molly Weasley asked her daughter as Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mum. I just need to… I'll be in my room" Molly nodded, glancing uncertainly at the retreating back of Ginny.

Upon entering her room Ginny let out a groan and sat down on her bed. "Why me?" she asked herself. She hated this. She wanted to be normal. She wanted things to go back to how they were… how _she_ was. She didn't want this stupid… bloody disease or "_gift" _asDumbledore had called it and nor did she want to think about Draco Malfoy but think about him she did. His grey eyes came back to her as they did repeatedly ever since the incident. The same frames of his life flashed through her mind again stopping on the emerald stoned ring and just as Ginny had done before she couldn't help but pause and ponder what that all about. It was obvious the flashes before were of his life and the ring of the future but did it really mean Draco Malfoy's life was in danger? Was she to warn him? What if he did die… would she be held responsible?

"Urrrrrgh! This is so bloody stupid!" Ginny aimed a kick at the next solid thing to her to let out her frustration. It seemed like a bad idea because her toe stung where it hit her mother's old side table and she let out a yelp of pain. Grabbing her painful toe she muttered about how Draco Malfoy was a pain in the arse even when he wasn't around.

"I wish Dumbledore had taken time to make this less confusing." Ginny complained to herself. Although her talk with Dumbledore had made sense of a lot of things it also had brought up many questions. Ginny thought back to her conversation with Dumbledore for the millionth time since it had occurred.

_It was evening. Ginny knew that much from the red and orange hues of twilight outside her window. She sat up and looked around. The surroundings seemed very familiar and after a second she realized she was in her room. Ginny noticed a lump in a chair at the foot of her bed and upon closer inspection she realized it was her brother Ron. _

"_Ron? Ron, are you awake?" she asked timidly. What had happened? Why was she in bed so early? Why was Ron asleep at the foot of her bed? A flash of grey came back to Ginny and she gasped. Her hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes were wide in horror. "Oh God. Oh God… RON! Ron?"_

"_What? Huh… oomph, this is uncomfortable." The lump took a human form as Ron got up from the chair he had been asleep on and looked at his sister who looked as if she had crossed path with the grudge . "Ginny! You're awake! Mum! MUM! GINNY'S AWAKE"_

"_Ow, Ron. Stop yelling!" Ginny moaned clutching her head. _

"_Sorry. Sorry. Are you okay? Merlin, you gave us a scare! Dumbledore… he's downstairs. He's here to see you" Ron informed his sister. Dumbledore? _**Dumbledore**_ was here? What __**was**__ going on! Ginny grew nervous by the moment but she didn't ask Ron what was happening. It was obvious he didn't know._

"_Ginny, dear! Perfect timing. We just finished. Dumbledore would like to talk to you, dear" bustled in Ginny's room and came straight to Ginny's bed. She gave her a quick peck on the forehead and a firm squeeze on her shoulder. As Ron and moved from Ginny's sight she was able to see her Headmaster standing in her doorway, his eye twinkling. He wore a sheer green robe and stood with his hands folded in front of him while his half-moon spectacles rested on his crooked nose. _

"_Ah, . A much unexpected turn of events but glad to be here all the same." He gave Ginny a reassuring smile and turned to . "Molly, I would like to have a private word with Ginevra. Of course, she'll let the whole family know about her… erm, state after our talk. If you would please close the door behind you?" _

"_Yes, of course" gave Ginny another smiled and nudged Ron along who seemed to want to stay and closed the door behind. _

"_I don't mean to be bold, Professor, but… state? What exactly do you mean by state? I'm sure I felt lightheaded because of a missed meal. Surely, you're not here to talk to me about that? I mean I read all sorts of article about witches starving themselves… I mean not to say I __**was**__ but if you think—"_

"_ I can assure you this is not about your eating habits" Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be twinkling at Ginny's outburst. With a smile on his face and a flick of his wand he added some cushions to Ron's deserted chair and sat down. "Ah, a bit more comfort doesn't hurt anyone" he beamed and looked at Ginny. "I'm here to discuss the events of this morning. Your headache, as you told you family, doesn't seem to be coming from a missed meal, . I have some assumption about what maybe going on. If you would like to explain what happened please? Start from the beginning."_

_Ginny stared into the welcoming smile of her Headmaster and began to tell him of the events that occurred at Diagon Alley. "… and then I saw a ring. It was silver and had an emerald stone on it and… and Malfoy touched it and… he dropped. His eyes were hollow and it was as if… as if the life was sucked out of him and that's when I stopped dreaming… or whatever it was." Ginny finished her story uncertainly and avoided Dumbledore's gaze. _

"_Forgive me Ginevra, for I didn't suspect such a thing from you. After all, you have shown no signs of it however here we sit! About to discuss an extraordinary gift you have come to possess" _

_Ginny only stared at Dumbledore. Gift. She had wanted Dumbledore to call her mother and say "False alarm! Nothing's wrong with Ginny" but he was talking about a gift that she, Ginny Weasley, possessed. She looked at Dumbledore as if he had finally lost it. "_Too much knowledge"_she thought__**. "**_I assumed he was going to lose it one day. There's only so much the brain can handle."

"_Well, lets us get right on with it, shall we?" Dumbledore didn't wait for Ginny to respond. "Just as I had suspected, ! You possessed the gift of foresight. You're a Seer, Ginny"_

_Ginny's first reaction was to laugh. _Yeap, he's lost it._ She thought but glancing on Dumbledore's face she knew it was anything but a joke. "Me? A Seer? What… when. _**How**_?"_

"_I don't fully understand how but I am sure you are a Seer as I am the Chuddley Cannons are going to win the cup this year."_

"_B-but that doesn't explain the headaches? I mean do normal Seers get headaches?" Ginny's comment was proof of her full disbelief of what Dumbledore was telling her. _

"_I am happy to say I have an answer to that! Think of yourself when you were young . Back at the tender age of seven or eight and when you were angry or happy what happened?" _

"_What happened? I _felt _ang—magic! Accidental magic!"_

"_Correct! That was due to suppressed emotions and when they could no longer be suppressed the magic within us decided to speak out, on their own records." _

"_That still doesn't explain the headaches, Professor"_

"_, your possession of this gift was unknown to everybody, including you. You did not have the chance to practice it nor better it. It was ignored for sixteen years and it had enough – it couldn't be contained anymore, resulting in that one powerful "headache" which was in fact your suppressed magic" _

"_So it wanted out? But why now? I don't understand why after sixteen years it can't be contained?"_

"_Ah, that's a good question. I have pondered over this and I think… , when is your birth date?" Dumbledore looked perturbed. _

"_August 11, 1981" Ginny replied at once. Although the idea of her being a Seer seemed completely comical at first it had started to intrigue her as her conversation went on with Dumbledore. She wanted to know more, gather as much information as she could from Dumbledore. _

"_Interesting" murmured Dumbledore "and today is the 27__th__ of August?" he asked. When Ginny nodded a smile crept along his wrinkled face. "So I stand corrected. Interesting indeed"_

"_Sorry Professor but what's interesting?" Ginny asked. Her curiosity was defiantly getting the better of her. _

"_I am not aware whether you know this but it's often said that when a witch turns sixteen that is when she reaches the height of her power. You can take Goldien Shambramble for example. On the eve of her sixteen birthday she learned that she could fly without the use of a wand, broom or any magical creature. Although that is something not unheard of it's an extraordinary gift to have at age sixteen. So you see what I am getting at. Today happens to be the sixteenth day you have been sixteen. The magic inside you has reached its height and it's a great one for it can't be contained anymore"_

_Ginny gulped. Minutes ago this information seemed very exciting to hear but she was getting nervous. What if this… gift had nothing but bad stored for her? How was she to use it? Did she even know how to "use it"? There were so many questions she wanted to ask but she knew they all had to be put to rest for the question she needed answered most was about Draco Malfoy. _

"_Professor?"_

"_Yes, my dear?" asked Dumbledore gazing at Ginny with his blue eyes twinkling more than ever. _

"_I don't understand…what I mean to say is – sorry, to ask. It's about Malfoy" with a deep sigh and dreading the answer Ginny finally spit out the question that had been bugging her ever since she found out she was a Seer. "What I saw of Malfoy… what was that? I mean, a Seer sees the future does it not? I saw Malfoy's entire life before my eyes" _

"_Ah, yes. I had a feeling you'd ask that. Smart witch, you are Ginevra. You see, it goes back to the suppressed magic in you. As children you let out fireworks from the tips of your fingers or made yourself levitate but with this more complex and more powerful magic you were able to not only predict Draco's future but glimpse into his mind too and if I am right, that creates a connection between you and Draco that you will not share with any other subjects" Dumbledore smiled kindly at Ginny, oblivious to Ginny's discomfort at hearing she had a "connection" with Draco bloody Malfoy. _

_Although mere minutes before the room held rapid conversation between the two it was now full of silence. Ginny was trying to digest the fact that she was a Seer and everything else she had learned from Dumbledore while Dumbledore himself was looking around in Ginny's room with quite an interest. The quite was only broken when a sudden _buzz_ started to emit from Dumbledore. Ginny noticed him look down at his watch which resembled somewhat to Ron and Harry's – the ones they'd received on their seventeenth birthday. Dumbledore looked back at Ginny as if they were only discussing the weather mere minutes before._

"_Well, I think Professor McGonagall wants me back at Hogwarts – we're due back at Hogwarts shortly you know" he said matter of factly "I do believe that will be all for tonight. I am afraid I must take leave." _

"_Oh… uh, thank you Professor. It was kind of you to come by"_

"_No problem at all although I am afraid that headache might last a bit longer – after all, it comes from sixteen years of avoidance" and with that Dumbledore vacated his seat and headed for the door. "Oh and , when my thoughts overcrowd this small brain of mine I tend to use a pensieve" Dumbledore winked and closed the door._

_Ginny did not know what a pensieve was but she turned scarlet and sunk lower in her bed. _

Ginny was startled out of her thoughts at a knock on her door. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts and questions that flooded her mind she told the knocker to come in. Once the door opened and in stepped a tall, dark hair boy she was surprised to see it was Harry. As far as she knew this was the first time Harry had been in her room.

"Your mum told me you would be in here. Lunch will be ready in fifteen. Are you going to come down and eat?"

Ginny was apprehensive at having Harry in her room. He seemed to be looking around her room, taking everything in. Oh, god. What if he thought she was childish? With all that pink and frills in her room –but it wasn't her fault, her parents were too poor to afford anything new and Ginny had been quite happy with it. She liked to come home during the Holidays and feel like a little girl again but with Harry in her room, noticing all her stuff she suddenly wished for a new, mature room. Although she had taken a huge step from when she was eleven she still couldn't help but get nervous and jittery around Harry. How could she not – he was so handsome and sincere and his eyes… oh gosh, his eyes. Smiling to herself she stared into his handsome face which… seemed to be… uncomfortable. "_Oh crap. Now you've done it, Ginny" _she chided herself. She realized she hadn't answered him .What did he say again? Lunch… right.

"Oh, uhm… yeah. I'll… I'll be down."

"Oh… good. That's good. I'll tell you'll be down. I'll see you then, alright?" he added nervously and retraced his steps to her doorway. He was just about to close the door when he poked in his head and asked "Are you okay, Ginny? I mean do you want to talk? It was quite stupid of Ron to say that to you…"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. I mean I can't really change it, can I? Anyways, it's you who needs the questioning – I mean, after what happened… are** you** okay?" she asked nervously. Harry and Ginny had always been friends – friends that smiled and said "how are you?" not really "oh, your godfather was murdered by an obsessed lunatic – how do you feel about that?" Ginny knew she was taking a big step asking Harry such a question and she had no idea how he would react; she only wished he wouldn't blow up like he had to Ron and Hermione. She had heard that. Oh yeah, she really didn't want to be them at that moment no matter how jealous she usually was of them.

"I'm coping. I—I just wish we had more time, you know? I just wish I was spending the summer with him and not here. Sorry – I didn't mean that. I only –"Harry was communicating as surprising as it was and Ginny wanted to take full advantage of that. She got up from her pink and frilly bed and walked over to him, grimacing in pain from her stubbed toe. Harry had now deserted the doorway and stepped into her room again. He looked like a little boy again and he was scratching the back of his neck as he had just this morning in the garden.

"Oh Harry, Its perfectly alright. Don't be sorry. Of course you'd rather be with Sirius than here. I mean he was one connection you had to your parents."

Harry averted her gaze and looked out her window. "I just want to get my hands on Bellatrix." A sudden anger clouded his features and it almost scared Ginny. "I'm not going to let her get away with it"

Ginny didn't know where she got the surge of confidence but she stepped even closer to Harry until they were only inches apart and she could read the hidden guilt behind his clouded eyes. "Harry, you need to stop thinking it's your fault. Do you understand me? It's not your fault!" When she got no response from him she took his face into hands and forced his green eyes to lock into her brown. "**Listen** Harry, we're all behind you. Dumbledore, Lupin, Mad-Eye… my entire family, me… Harry, what happened to Siruis was no one's but Vol-… Voldemort's fault and we're all going to stand behind you until the end and we're going to fight… we're going to fight until every innocent death is avenged."

Harry only looked at Ginny and then finally relaxed although Ginny could still see a pained expression in his eyes. She wanted him to smile, she wanted him to know he wasn't as lonely as he thought he was. Her inner Fred and George kicked in and she said quite matter of factly "Dumbledore is a smart man Harry and he says I'm a Seer so here, let me –" she started to wave her hands about his head and closed her eyes while pretending to concentrate really hard "Mmmmh, interesting. I see you… you're standing on.. whats that? Hm, looks like heaps of ugly – must be "The Dark Lord". Huh, what's this? Ah, well I can say, Harry Potter, you have quite a love life happening soon enough… little Snapes running around all over the place." Ginny opened her eyes and burst out laughing. " I didn't know, Harry you were _that_. I mean—Cho and –"

She stopped at the expression on Harry's face. It was of pure horror. "I'm _joking_, Harry!"

"Harry? Ginny? What's taking so long? We're only waiting for – Oh, Harry! What's happened? Is it… is it you know what? Did you see something?" Hermione hurried over to Harry and looked at him with a worry on her face.

"He's fine, Hermione" Ginny said with a smile. "Let's go eat, shall we?" Hermione looked at Ginny with puzzled expression. Ginny sure had a change of mood since she'd last seen her. Dragging both Hermione and Harry along Ginny headed to The Burrow's kitchen, forgetting all about her own troubles of Draco Malfoy and being a Seer.

The rest of Ginny's day passed a lot more eventful than she expected. Her encounter with Harry had caused a significant change in her mood. She talked and laughed alongside her family, as well as Harry and Hermione, and even agreed to play quidditch in The Burrow's backyard alongside Ron, Harry and even Hermione after plenty of arguments from Hermione's part. Finally they decided on Hermione and Harry vs. the two Weasley siblings so they teams were evened out. In the end, it was Ron and Ginny who won with Hermione throwing plenty of apologizes to whoever would listen.

At the end of the night Harry, Ron and Ginny were left to pack their trunks while Hermione, of course, had done so the day she returned from Diagon Alley. She sat on a couch with Crookshanks curled up in her lap, reading a book. Ron could be heard moaning and groaning about how tedious this was and how could just be kind and do it all with a flick of her wand. Everyone, including Ginny, rolled their eyes at Ron's complaints and carried on with their last minute preparations for the upcoming day.

"Goodnight, dear" kissed Ginny's forehead and closed the lights behind her. It was almost 9 PM and almost everybody had headed to bed saying their farewells, Ginny including but had made sure to follow her and personally bid her good night. It was almost as if Ginny was back in her first year after the Riddle incident. She shivered – she'd rather not think about that just before she fell asleep. Unconsciously, Ginny's mind wandered over to Draco and she wondered how their encounter would go at Hogwarts – she couldn't avoid him there. She was bound to see him in the hallways. "Ugh, this should be interesting" she muttered and rolled over in her bed, clutching to .

* * *

**A/N: **Review, review, review! I really hope you understand what's going and aren't too confused! & Sorry for taking forever to upload - I'm lazy ):

Also, some of you might be confused as to why Harry is worked up about Siruis' death considering it happened a year ago and he seemed to do better in the books... all I can say is I have my reasons and they'll be explained as you read on. Enjoy!


	3. The Arrival to Hogwarts

**Summary:** As Ginny Weasley enters Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her sixth year she goes through two major shocks of her life. The first being the discovery of her magical gift; a sight into the future and the other, standing alongside a certain ferret as dark forces attempt to penetrate Hogwarts walls. The trio along with Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy is just as involved; finding themselves in strange twists of fate, new friendships, love triangles and most of all coming to know their stand against the most dangerous force known to them. D/G; R/H; H/OC

**A/N:** Erase away whatever happened in HBP – that includes Harry/Ginny's relationship, Dumbledore's death, Snape's escape and Draco's task!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. This is for pure pleasure and amusement.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Arrival to Hogwarts**

The Hogwarts Express let out a final whistle as clouds of white drifted up to the clear blue sky. Many students said their final farewell while others boarded the train. The parents stood upon the platform waving and blowing kisses or wiping tears in some's case. The muggles behind the walls of platform 9 and ¾ were oblivious to the yells of "Be safe!" and "Study hard!" along with the screeches belonging to the many owls of the Hogwarts students. It was a beautiful day, the sky was a brilliant blue and the sun shone high in its midst. Ginny Weasley, following suit many other students, turned and waved at her parents for the final time. Soon, the train took action and started to move along toward its long journey to Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Molly and Arthur disappeared from view Ginny turned toward her brother and his two best friends to suggest finding a compartment but her suggestion was cut short by Ron.

"Hermione, you'll be fine. I have no idea why you're so bloody worked up. I mean, what's there to worry about?" Ginny heard her brother ask his bushy haired friend.

"How do I act? What do I say? Oh, Ron! I don't want to mess this up!"

Hermione looked wild. Her eyes were wide with fear and she had started to chew on her thumbnail. She clutching quite hard to her cat, Crookshanks for the orange ball of fur was trying to free herself from Hermione's grip. Hermione's distress was due to a badge on the right of her shoulder spelling reading the letters **HG **- for head girl. During the summer Hermione had received a letter personally written by Dumbledore himself of her achievement. She had been ecstatic; it was hard for her to not wipe off the smile on her face Ginny recalled. Hermione had run upstairs to letter her parents of the wonderful news but now that the time had come to put the badge in action Hermione seemed to become a mess.

"Hermione. You're gonna do great! It's you we're talking about! You're wonderful at everything you do… I mean even Snape can't pick faults in you. You're amazing, you are" Ron had taken a hold of the hand Hermione had been chewing on and looked her in the eyes. "I have no doubt you'll be amazing" he said seriously. Ginny didn't know whether her brother held Hermione's hand to keep her from chewing or just for the sake of touching her.

"Erm, we're going to go find us a compartment, right Harry?" Ginny nodded at Harry who nodded a bit too eagerly. It seemed even after being aware of Ron and Hermione's feelings for each other Harry wasn't ready to see them in action just as much as Ron and Hermione weren't ready to say them out loud.

"Hermione, as much as I hate to say it – Ron's completely right. You have nothing to worry about and anyways, you're not all alone." Ginny joined in the consoling party as she gave Hermione's arm a squeeze. It was true, Hermione wouldn't be all alone in the prefect compartment - Ron would be there, beside her. While Hermione had switched her prefect badge for a head girl Ron still had his prefect badge from his 5th year. Ginny had no idea how her brother managed to do that but Dumbledore thought Ron deserved it and it made him happy so she was to be a good sister and be proud. Hermione smiled at what Ginny said but her nervousness was still evident in her brown eyes.

After Harry said some reassuring words of his own to Hermione and patted Ron on the back, Ginny and he made their way down the train's corridor looking for an empty compartment. Most were already full or reserved for by friends. Peeking into a compartment's window and seeing a flash of green Ginny immediately moved on to poke her head into another one with her heart thudding. It had taken a lot to take her mind of Malfoy but being at King's Cross and in such close proximity to him made her nerves tingle. She knew she was going to run into him, it wasn't a thing to avoid but she prayed to Merlin she didn't. _"Maybe if I try my best I won't have to see his ferret face. After all, it's not like I have any classes with him…"_ Ginny thought to herself but her train of thought was soon broken by Harry's voice.

"Ginny, this one's empty"

Both teenagers entered the empty compartment and the door slid close behind them. Harry lifted his trunk and put it away and then reached for Ginny's. He seemed to struggle with it a bit so Ginny quickly got up to help him. As they both gave a final push and the trunk settled beside Harry's their hands brushed and Ginny turned scarlet. Muttering a "sorry" she sat back down. Looking out the window Ginny realized with a jolt this was the first time she was alone with Harry since the last time in her room. The air thickened with this realization, or maybe she was being paranoid but "last time" included Ginny being very _very_ close to Harry, even touching him and discussing a topic that was out of reach even for Ron and Hermione. Turning even more scarlet, if that was possible, she wished someone would end the unbearable silence. Luna, Neville or even Draco bloody Malfoy would do but it was Harry who spoke.

"Ginny…"

"Huh" Ginny shifted her gaze from the lush green landscape to Harry.

"I just wanted to… I wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks?" She looked at him dumbly, her mouth agape. _Why do I do this to myself?_ she groaned inwardly and then it hit her. Harry had been thinking exactly what she was thinking about moments earlier. Regaining back her posture Ginny looked at Harry seriously and said "Oh. Harry, you don't have to thank me. That's what friends are for, right?"

"No, I do. I don't want you to burden yourself with my troubles… I do that enough with Ron and Hermione and what you said about standing and fighting… you don't have to do that. I mean, you can't put yourself in danger because of me"

Ginny's usual fiery spirit returned at hearing Harry and she scoffed. The nervous little girl who had a crush on Harry Potter disappeared along with the nervousness she stomached moments ago. "Harry, first of all I'm not a little girl. I can fight, I can hold a wand and mind you, I can hold up a duel and second of all, it's not your battle! Don't you understand? It's not your burden and nor is it Ron and Hermione's. It's the whole wizarding worlds and that includes me!"

"Ginny, don't be a fool. I only mean -"

"I don't care what you mean, Harry. Don't tell me I can't fight, I have six brothers telling me that –"

"I'm not tryi—"

Harry was interrupted a second time by Ginny. He looked at her and his eyes widened at the image of her. Ginny's eyes were ablaze and she had started to look quite demented. Harry had never actually seen Ginny like this before, he had heard stories but never been the end of it and he decided he really didn't want to be. With that thought, he automatically reached for his wand… just in case a shield was needed.

"Let me finish. Fighting against you-know-who is my decision and my own so let's not waste time on that. As for you being noble and selfless – you need to stop that! Bellatrix Lestrange, the killer of your godfather, is out there doing what she does best! **The Prophet** just informed you three days ago about her latest activities- she's out there, killing and torturing innocent people. Innocent people who're met with the killing curse at the wrong time, wrong place just like Siruis did. It's natural to have all those suppressed emotions arouse and it's also natural to be weak. To have the need to lean on someone or to have someone hug you and it's also okay, Harry, to have people who love you protect you. No one is leaving and no one is going to let you order us around. With that said, this is the last time I will have this conversation with you. I refuse to sit back and watch you get hurt so no formal "thanks" needed; this comes with the deal of being my friend and if you don't want that I can walk out right now, Harry".

"I- no, don't. Thanks… I mean, you know not thanks like_ that_ but… "

Finally noticing Harry's fear Ginny broke into a smile and settled back into her usual self, pretending as if nothing had happened. One thing, however, neither of them pretended not to know was the new height of friendship they had reached in the last few moments. A level where neither Ron nor Hermione had reached so Harry decided to say no more and relaxed his hand on his wand. Ironically, after the heated outburst the two became a lot comfortable then they were upon entering the compartment. They talked about Quidditch tryouts and Harry's technique for the upcoming year. Like the previous year, Harry was the Quidditch captain and it seemed he was driven more than ever for the cup especially considering this was the last year he could compete for it. Time passed with the trolley lady coming by and Harry buying plenty of sweets much to Ginny's protests and soon after, Luna peeking in through the window with her strange **Quibbler** glasses.

"Oh, may I sit in here? Felicity said she would be right back and but I suspect she forgot to come back. I think it's the grumshamples – they really do a thing to your head, you know. You can't remember your own name sometimes."

Luna was the same as ever. Her long, straggly blonde hair hung low down her back and she had her wand tucked behind her right ear. Her necklace made of butterbeer corks was hung around her neck like always while her radish earrings decorated her pale ears. As usual, she had a far away expression on her face and her soft voice carried to Ginny and Harry as if from far away, from a distant land or a dream.

"Erm, yeah. That might be it but you're welcome to come sit with us." Ginny smiled at Luna and patted the spot beside her. Although the two girls were in different houses they had several classes' together. They never had been best friends like Ron, Harry and Hermione but when Luna needed a friend Ginny was always there, jumping to defense and being there for her.

Luna took a seat beside Ginny and went back to reading her **Quibbler** when suddenly she shifted her eyes at Ginny and stared at her with her eyes wide. Harry noticing this looked at Luna questioningly.

"What is it Luna?" Worried and fearing another dementor attack or an attack of any sort Harry took a hold of his wand again. Within minutes he was in full attack mode.

"Harry, you're much too paranoid" Luna said airily and she turned to Ginny once again with an air of interest. Embarrassed, Harry sat back down and put his wand back in his jean pocket with a deep flush on his cheeks.

"There's something different about you…"

Ginny glanced at Harry hearing Luna's words._ She can't know that I'm a… a seer. **Can she**?_" Ginny thought to herself and then chided herself for that sounded surreal.

"Different? I'm the same old, Luna"

"I'm not lying… not really" Ginny told herself for she felt bad not telling Luna but she didn't know how to deal with this situation. It was natural to let her family know… how could she hide such a thing from them? As for Harry and Hermione; Ginny didn't think she would've told them directly herself if they hadn't witnessed the incident at Diagon Alley. She found it boasting and an awkward subject to discuss especially since she, herself, didn't know much about this "ability" and she couldn't answer any questions anyone had for her sans for the ones Dumbledore had informed her about. She didn't understand how Luna picked up this vibe of her being "different" but she didn't want to let her in on it… not now, not yet anyways. She didn't think she was ready for anyone to know outside of her family and a select few.

"I sense this new… vibe off you. As if you're older or more stronger than you usually ar –"

"No! Trevor – Come back!"

Ginny was getting nervous by what Luna was saying to her and Neville's voice ringing out in the train's corridor was probably the best sound she had heard in her life. She didn't know what she would have said to Luna if Neville hadn't interrupted her. It was strange, was it a coincidence or was there more to Luna Lovegood? Getting up and catching Harry's eyes and grimacing Ginny opened her compartment door to see Neville clutching his hair, looking up and down the corridor.

"Trevor run off again, Neville?" It was Harry who asked the question.

"I was careful. Honest, he just slipped away… What am I going to tell Gran?"

"We'll find him, Neville. Don't worry. We'll all help you, right?" Ginny looked at Harry and Luna who both nodded. "Don't worry about your Gran, she won't have to hear of this. We're going to find him – six hands are better than two" Ginny smiled at Neville while bending low to the ground looking for Neville's toad.

"Ginny, what the _bloody hell_ are you doing?"

It was none other than Ron who spoke. Standing up on her feet Ginny saw Ron and Hermione looking at the four of them questioningly. Ginny realized the train ride to Hogwarts would be over soon and they were all to get dressed shortly after the train bellowed the whistle. It was the prefects and Head Girl and Boy job to make rounds about the train, making sure the students, especially first years, were properly dressed and ready to leave.

"Neville lost his toad. We're helping him find it." Luna replied instead, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"How'd it go, Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione. Ginny, Neville and Luna focused their attention on her. Ginny noticed Hermione frown and glance at Ron and wondered what was going on._"Maybe Hermione's doubts held some truth to them after all."_ Ginny thought and waited for Hermione to speak but before Hermione could open her mouth to answer Ron cut her off rather angrily.

"You won't believe who's Head Boy. Never mind that! I'll tell you, Draco Bloody **_Malfoy_**!"

"Ah, Weasley. You just can't forget about me can you? Maybe it runs in the family" Draco Malfoy's voice was full of malice and he looked around the circle in contempt, resting his eyes on Ginny. "First your sister throws herself in my arms and then you can't keep my name off your tongue" A smirk rested on his pale face as he said the last sentence.

"Why you bloo-"

"Tsk tsk. Better be careful, Weasley. I have the authority to snatch off that badge you wear. Don't forget, it speaks for itself. No matter what your accomplishments are I'll always be a step higher"

"You can't do that! You do not have the "authority", Malfoy! It says so in **Hogwarts: A History** tha—"

"Oh please do shut up mudblood. You're not worthy to talk to me let alone _lecture _me"

"Oh, please Malfoy. You're not worth any of **_our_** time so why don't you take your oh so superior self and take a swim with the giant squid?"

Ginny had been dreading this confrontation ever since she had found out she had collapsed in Draco Malfoy's arm but it seemed no matter how much she didn't want to see him he would always find a way to come ruin her life. He was the same as always; rude, ignorant and arrogant, unpleasant and cruel. She couldn't believe he had turned the incident into her worshipping him. Urgh. The nerve of him! It took all of her self control not to send a bat boogey hex his way. She couldn't get in trouble just yet; she hadn't even stepped into Hogwarts. Malfoy was defiantly not worth all that trouble she would get into.

At hearing Ginny's retort Draco's smirk slipped off his face and a disdainful smile plastered itself instead. He was about to hurl another insult at the Gryffindor but before he could the train let out a loud whistle, indicating it was time for the students to change into robes. Their long journey was coming to an end and a start of another school year was to begin very soon. The idea of getting off the train and being in the familiar surroundings of the Great Hall was probably good news to everyone… everyone except for Neville.

"I'll never be able to find him now!"

Neville looked frantic and the argument with Malfoy was soon forgotten. The group focused their attention on the stumpy boy and Ginny felt terrible for him for it was true, it'd be a lot harder to find Trevor now. Soon, the students would be piling out of their compartments to change probably scaring Trevor away even further.

"You know, Longbottom, I don't think you lack magical abilities. You just _forget _you even have any to begin with"

"Oi, Malfoy. I thought our goodbye was said. What are you doing here still? Go join the squid you scum"

"AHH ! Oh, oompf"

It seemed Ginny's prediction was wrong. It wasn't the students that scared Trevor but the train's loud whistle and it didn't scare him _away_… merely, right on top of her. Living with Fred and George had made her tolerant of plenty of things but slimy creepy crawlies still gave her the creeps. The sudden surprise of having Trevor fall on to her caused her to lose her balance but before she could fall a pair of hands grabbed her waist and steadied her.

"Gotcha"

It was Neville who came to aid her. Ginny smiled thankfully at him and trying not to scrunch her nose in disgust she grabbed the toad off her head and handed him to Neville.

"Thanks, Ginny. I guess we were looking in the wrong place to begin with"

As suspected the students slowly started to pile out of their compartments with their robes in hand, headed toward the washrooms to change. The corridor of the Hogwarts Express was soon filled.

"You should go change as well. Hermione and I got to make rounds. See you in the Great Hall"

"While you're at it Weasley maybe you should keep an eye on your sister. By the end of the year every male inside the Hogwarts wall would've touched her in _some_ way"

With a smirk Draco Malfoy sauntered off but not before giving each of them a look of hatred, resting his eyes once again on Ginny who gave him a look of equal hatred.

"I would seriously like to slap off that smirk off his face" Surprisingly, this comment came from Hermione. They all stared at her and then burst out laughing remembering she had done just that in her third year. Looking pink, Hermione muttered "He's impossible"

"I think it's the jassuss. They enter your brain through your ears and make little nests right on top of your brain. It's impossible not to be negative. I think Draco has plenty of those. Although, they do give you good looks…"

Ron snorted while Hermione rolled her eyes at Luna. Ginny only smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I think you two should hurry along" Harry was addressing Ron and Hermione. "We better go get changed" and with that he entered the vacant compartment that Ginny, Luna and he had been sitting in. Ginny followed Harry with a wave to Hermione and her brother while Luna floated off to her previous compartment where her trunk rested. Neville said his thanks again and walked off to the opposite direction to Luna.

When both Ginny and Harry were in their proper attire they went in search for Ron and Hermione, dragging their trunks behind. Reaching the pile of deserted trunks of other students, Ginny and Harry followed suit and added to the pile to be magicked into their dormitories.

"I think I see them. Come on" Harry motioned for Ginny to follow him which she did. Soon, they were rejoined with both Ron and Hermione. Neville along with Dean, Seamus and Luna made their way toward the foursome and they all headed toward the carriages talking about prefect duties and Quidditch.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore's familiar voice rung out in the quite Great Hall. He stood with his arms wide open in silky grey robes, his half moon spectacles resting on his crooked nose. Ginny looked around the hall, it was the same as ever. Thousands of candles hung in mid air above them and instead of a ceiling an enchanted version of the dark sky outside took place. From where she sat she could see the Slytherin table and looking at the first year Slytherins she wondered how these innocent little beings could be sorted into such an evil place or the possibility of what they were to become.

Her eyes roamed back to her own table and seeing the familiar faces of her house made her smile. Instead of feeling boredom at going through the same "ceremony" as she had done for the past five years she felt a certain giddiness and safe and secure; as if the very walls of Hogwarts were a mother's protective arms.

"I would like to say welcome to our first years! May you find your first year at Hogwarts full of new knowledge and suitable to your liking and to all the years above welcome back. It's extraordinary to see how far some of you have come along and it makes me proud to see the Hogwarts crest upon your chest" with that last comment Dumbledore rested his eyes first at Harry and then to Ginny and paused for a few seconds before clapping his hands and adding: "Let the feast begin!"

After Dumbledore had sat down on his previously vacated chair the quite hall filled with the students voices. Within seconds, food was piled high on each student's plate, sans for some very scared first years. Girls were heard squealing at seeing their friends and hugging each other while the boys merely nodded or thumped each other on the back. Conversations from what the other did during the summer to Bellatrix Lestrange's cruel activities filled the air.

"Ginny! I didn't see you on the train!"

Ginny had been talking to Isabella, a girl she shared her dorm with. Isabella was tall and slim and had straight brown hair that was cut to her shoulders. Ginny had always like Isabella, she was a perfect roommate. She wasn't nosy nor too dismissive and she wasn't too friendly but a friend when Ginny needed one. One of the things Ginny most liked about her was she wasn't a dimwitted makeup obsessed creature, unlike her other roommate Roxanne.

At hearing her name she turned to see her best friend and third roommate Catherine Roberts. Catherine was standing behind Ginny, looking down at her with a wide smile plastered on her beautiful face. When they had first met Ginny had decided she didn't like Catherine all due to her looks. She didn't think herself shallow but with Catherine's dimpled chin, blonde hair and grey-green eyes and slim body she could only think of another Roxanne. To her surprise, Catherine turned out to be just as fiery as Ginny with a carefree attitude that reminded Ginny of her twin brothers. Catherine severely lacked in the education department and that was due to her being lazy. This resulted in lots of detentions, deduction of house points and lots of yelling from Snape and McGonagall.

"Merlin's beard! I almost forgot how you looked! I missed you so much!"

Ginny immediately got up and hugged her best friend. There was a big display of hugging, squealing and jumping up and down. While this display was noticed by many not a lot of eyebrows were raised, it seemed this was just another part of the first day back at Hogwarts. The two girls took a seat at the Gryffindor table and started to chat away.

"I have so much to tell you" Ginny lowered her voice as she said this. She didn't want any unwanted ears hearing this, especially Roxanne.

"So do I but you tell me first and I might add I better be the first person to know this important news!"

"Cathy, you know I would have if you hadn't gone and gotten yourself a bloody **P** in Poti-"

"Hey, no need to be my mother! I heard plenty from her! Oh, Ginny it was torture not having my owl and ugh, she even blocked the floo network! Can you believe her?"

"More the reason for you to concentrate this year so this summer your mother won't have to keep me from writing to you!"

Ginny turned to see Catherine pouting at her and she couldn't help but smile. Last year being their 5th year they had gone through the torture of doing O.. Although Ginny wasn't all that into studying she still felt it her duty to bring home better grades than Fred and George. She had put "study before anything" as her motto for the year and tried to get Catherine to do the same but it always ended up with Ginny giving up and Catherine escaping off to whatever made her smile more than homework.

"Ah, Ginny. How can you resist that?" came Seamus Finnigan's voice. It was a known fact that Seamus was a flirt and he had been trying to get on Catherin's good side for a while now but Cathy never bought it, she didn't want to be "one of his girls".

"Save it, Finnigan."was Catherine's curt reply as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wound me. It was a compliment, not an insult"

"Same thing to me…"

Ginny lost focused on their conversation as dizziness over took her. She was all too familiar with this feeling and her heart thumped in her chest. _"Oh, no. No,no, no. Not here, not now" _she begged herself not to fall into the "vision" but it wasn't up to her - soon she started to see flashes of images, zooming past her vision…

A parchment appeared before her eyes, it seemed to be a letter. Ginny only caught the words "I would like to see you in my office" before the image was replaced by a silver cauldron bursting into flames causing chaos… and then she saw herself before a crowded desk and looking to her right none other than Draco Malfoy…

With a gasp, as if emerging from water, Ginny regained back her sight of the Great Hall and the chatter of the students and teachers hit her ears like loud drums. Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting to her far left, some seats from Seamus. They seemed to be having a deep conversation and didn't seem to notice what had just occurred._What do I do? Do I tell them? Do I tell Dumbledore. Oh, bloody hell..._ Catherine was still busy arguing with Seamus, it seemed as if her vision had been only seconds long, although to Ginny it seemed a lot longer. Looking around, her brown eyes locked with silver ones. It seemed she had caught Draco Malfoy's attention. _Crap, did he see? Oh Ginny, wonderful. Another thing to add to your damn list._

He was looking at her rather curiously and Ginny tried to compose herself, to pretend as if nothing strange had happened mere seconds ago but he didn't seem to buy it. He only stared at her, his eyes narrowed. It seemed as if he was putting two and two together but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Finally, he looked away to focus on pug face Pansy who seemed to be tapping on his shoulder like an annoying owl.

Shaking her head Ginny turned her attention to her best friend and Seamus. Dean had joined in the conversation and it seemed, the topic had taken a turn toward Quidditch. Momentarily forgetting about her troubles and Draco Malfoy Ginny joined in. The rest of the dinner passed by more quickly than it seemed for Dumbledore's voice rung out in the Great Hall, to make his final speech for the night.

"Your attention, please! I would like to remind you of 's rules. No loitering in the halls…" Ginny knew what was to come so she chose to space out and her mind drifted back to what had just happened. She was so confused, what was she suppose to do? If possible, she had even more questions than before. Was there a pattern to these visions or did they just occur whenever they wanted to? Did everything have to happen or could things be changed? Frustrated and tired she decided to listen back in on Dumbledore. She'd rather hear what he had to say than drive herself mad.

"… last but not least, I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Serman. He is highly qualified and I'm confident you will learn a great deal from him!"

At the mention of his name Professor Serman stood up from his seat and waved to the students. He was handsome for his age Ginny noticed with a strong built, brown hair and light blue eyes. There seemed to be an air of importance about him, as if he only meant business and business only. _"Let's just hope he lasts"_ Ginny thought to herself.

"That is all for tonight. I would like to inform the prefects to carry out their orderly duties and the Head Girl and Head Boy please meet with Professor McGonagall for a brief meeting and with that said goodnight to you all!"

Once Dumbledore sat down the students in the great hall did the opposite. Students had risen from their seats along with prefect who were shouting orders to their houses. Ginny saw a couple of first years looking around in bewilderment and then finally hearing the prefects rushing to get in line.

'What are you waiting for, Gin? Come on!"

Catherine tugged at Ginny's arm and she got up and followed friend to the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly Ginny felt tired more than she thought she was. She planned on heading straight to her room and vowing in whatever she believed in to get a good, long sleep no matter how hard that seemed with all the troubles that were sure to keep her tossing and turning.

* * *

**A/N:** Introductory chapter are never fun but I tried to make it eventful with the Draco bits and Ginny's vision. I just want to add that "Catherine Roberts" is my own character, if you beat yourself over whether she was in the HP books or not… she wasn't. Another thing I want to talk about is Harry and Ginny. Don't worry, my description says Draco/Ginny and it will be but I want to build up on H/G's friendship. They're my favourite canon ship and I don't think JKR did them justice… IMO, they have a lot more potential and I want to show you how I imagined them.

That's all! Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! (:


End file.
